idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Asaoka Megumi
Profil Künstlername: Asaoka Megumi (麻丘めぐみ), Tajima Kayoko (田島 佳代子) Name: Fujii Kayoko (藤井佳代子) ehelicher Name: ? Spitznamen: May, Kako, Kako-chan geboren: 11.10.1955 Herkunft: Beppu, Oita, Japan aufgewachsen: Osaka, Japan lebt(e): Tokyo, Japan Größe: 162cm Blutgruppe: ? Religion: christlich, katholisch Freunde: Minami Saori, Asada Miyoko, Sakaguchi Ryoko, Agnes Chan Hobby: Photographie Idolart: Showa Idol, Solist, verheiratet Skandale / Gossip Familie: Vater: Fujii Kazuo Mutter: Fujii Masako ältere Schwester: Fujii Akemi (Schauspielerin als Kind / Sängerin als Tachiki Kumiko) Ex-Mann (28.09.1977-14.02.1982): Watanabe Mitsuo (Produzent) Tochter (geb. 16.11.1979): Hitomi (Malerin) Schule: Fujimigaoka Mittelschule Horikoshi Oberschule Mitschüler: Sakaguchi Ryoko bekannte Auditions: / scouted (1972) Karriere: Schauspielerin: 1958, 1977, seit 1983 Model: 1969 Solistin: 1972-1977, seit 2008 Regisseurin: seit 1983 Auszeichnungen (1972) 14th Annual Japan Record Taishou - Rookie of the Year Award (1973) 15th Annual Japan Record Awards - General Public Award Biographie Megumi wurde als Fujii Kayoko am 11.10.1955 in Beppu, Oita, Japan als zweite Tochter von Fujii Kazuo und Fujii Masako geboren. Ihre 4 Jahre ältere Schwester, Fujii Akemi, war Schauspielerin als Kind und wurde später mit den Künstlernamen Tachiki Kumiko Sängerin. Ihre Familie hatte ein Geschäft zum Vertrieb von Kosmetik. Als Kayoko 6 Monate als war, zog ihre Familie, wegen der Arbeit ihres Vates, nach Osaka um, wo sie aufwuchs. Sie war Mitglied der Gemeinde der christlichen katholischen Kirche. Kayokos Schwester Akemi war Kinderschauspielerin in einem Theaterstudio. Durch sie wurde Kayoko im frühen Alter von 2 Schauspielerin. Sie begann ihre Karriere 1958 mit 3 Jahren als Darstellerin für einen Joghurtwerbespot. Daraufhin war Mayoko in mehrer Werbesports und auf der Bühne als Schauspielerin aktiv. Als Kayokos Schwester nach Tokyo ging um zu studieren und Musiklehrerin zu werden, beschlossen Kayoko und ihre Mutter, sie zu begleiten und lebten von da an zu dritt zusammen. In Tokyo ging Kayoko auf die Fujimigaoka Mittelschule im Stadtteil Suginami. Ihr Vater wollte, dass sie als Schulsport Tischtennis betreibt, aber Kayoko entschied sich am Ende dagegen und betrieb Kendo. In der Mittelschule, ca. 1969, wurde Kayoko Model bei Tokyo Talent Agency und modelte unter den Künstlernamen Tajima Kayoko für das Magazin Shuukan Seventeen. Als Kayoko in der 9. Klasse war, hatte sie die Möglichkeit bei einer Geschäftsreise mitzufahren. Bei dieser Reise waren mehrere Sänger und Schauspieler anwesend. Bei einem Gesangswettbewerb auf dieser Reise sang sie "Manatsu no dekigoto", bei der sie ein Manager entdeckte und ihr einen Vertrag anbot. Juni 1972 machte Kayoko mit der Single "Mebae" ihr Debüt als Sängerin mit dem Künstlernamen Asaoka Megumi und wurde über Nacht zum Top Idol. Die Single war so erfolgreich, dass sie dafür bei den 14th Annual Japan Record Taishou den Rookie of the Year Award gewann. Ihr Künstlername wurde von ihr und ihrer damaligen Plattenfirma zusammengesetzt. Nach ihrem Debüt ging Megumi auf die berühmte Horikoshi Oberschule, auf der auch viele andere Stars waren. Juli 1973 landete Megumi ihren größten Hit mit der Single "Watashi No Kare Wa Hidarikiki", die auf Platz 1 der Charts landete. Im selben Jahr gewann sie den General Public Award bei den 15th Annual Japan Record Awards. Ende des jahres tart Megumi das erste mal bei der populären Neujahrssendung "Kouhaku Utagassen" auf. März 1974 stürzte Megumi bei einem Konzert, verletzte sich schwer und zerstörte dabei ein teil des Bühnenbildes. Anschließend musste sie fast ein halbes Jahr pausieren. Am 27.06.1977 gab Megumi bekannt, dass sie mit einem Produzenten von Fuji TV, Watanabe Mitsuo verlobt ist. Er hat ihr beim zweiten Date einen Antrag gemacht. Am 28.09.1977 heiratete Megumi in der St. Paul's Kirche in Karuizawa Nagano und nahm daraufhin eine Auszeit vom Showbusiness. Am 16.11.1979 brachte Megumi ihre erste und einzige Tochter Hitomi zur Welt. Am 14.02.1982 ließen sich Megumi und ihr Mann scheiden, da sie sich über ihre Karriere uneinig waren. Nach der Scheidung zog Megumi mit ihrer Tochter und ihrer Mutter zusammen. Ein Jahr später, 1983, machte Megumi ihr Come Back ins Showbusiness als Schauspielerin. Im selben Jahr schrieb Megumi die Lyrics für Agnes Chans Lied "Shareta kibun de". 2008 fing Megumi wieder an, ihre Aktivitäten als Sängerin aufzunehmen. 2009 wiedereröffnete Megumi nach 33 Jahren das erste mal ihren Fanclub. Im Jahr 2000 fing Megumi an die Theatergruppe Theatre Träume Company (TDC) zu leiten und ihre eigenen Theaterstücke auf die Bühne zu bringen. 2011 wurde Megumi von dem Programm Music Station mit Gesamtverkäufen von 3.000.000 Kopien auf Platz 47 der 50 Top Idole aller Zeiten gelistet.